gleefandomcom-20200222-history
The Boy Is Mine
The Boy Is Mine 'by ''Brandy and Monica is featured in Laryngitis, the eighteenth episode of Season One. It is sung by Mercedes and Santana. They sing it when they both begin to fight for Puck after Santana gets jealous that he's paying more attention to Mercedes than her. Eventually, he ends up with neither. Will has to break them up after the song due to the fact that they continued to fight and push each other violently. Lyrics '''Mercedes: Excuse me, can I please talk to you for a minute? Santana: Uh-huh. Sure. You know, you look kind of familiar. Mercedes: Yeah, you do too. But I'm, I just wanted to know, do you know somebody named... Heh, you know his name. Santana: Oh yeah, definitely. I know his name. Mercedes: I just wanted to let you know he's mine. Santana: Mmh, no, no, he's mine. Mercedes (with Santana): You need to (give it up) Had about (enough) It's not (hard to see) Mercedes and Santana: The boy is mine Mercedes (with Santana): I'm sorry (that you) Seem to be (confused) He be- (longs to me) Mercedes and Santana: The boy is mine Mercedes: I think it's time we got this straight Let's sit, and talk face to face There is no way you could mistake him for your man Are you insane? Santana: You see I know that you may be Just a bit jealous of me 'Cause you're blind if you can't see That his love is all in me Mercedes: You see I tried to hesitate I didn't wanna say what he told me He said without me he couldn't make It through the day; ain't that a shame? Santana: Maybe you misunderstood 'Cause I can't see how he could Wanna take his time and that's so good But all my love is all it took-ook New Directions Girls (Santana): You need to give it up. Had about enough (Enough, hah oh) It's not hard to see The boy is mine. (The boy is mine) I'm sorry that you (Sorry that you, ooh) Seem to be confused (Confused) He belongs to me (No) The boy is mine (Oh oh oh) Santana: Must you do the things you do You keep on acting like a fool You need to know it's me, not you And if you didn't know it, girl, it's true Mercedes: I think that you should realize, And try to understand why He is a part of my life I know it's killing you inside. Santana: You can say what you wanna say What we have you can't take. From the truth, you can't escape, I can tell the real from the fake, hey. Mercedes: When will you get the picture, You're the past, I'm the future. Get away it's my time to shine, And if you didn't know the boy is mine New Directions Girls: You need to give it up. (Ah oh oh oh) Had about enough (Mercedes: Enough) It's not hard to see (Mercedes: To see) The boy is mine (Mercedes: The boy is mine) I'm sorry that you (Mercedes: Sorry that you) Seem to be confused. (Mercedes: Seem to be confused) He belongs to me. (Mercedes: He belong to me) The boy is mine (Mercedes: The boy is mine) You need to give it up. (Santana: Oooh) Had about enough (Santana: Had about enough) It's not hard to see (Santana: He's mine, he's mine) The boy is mine (Santana: He's mine, he's mine) I'm sorry that you (Santana: I'm so sorry) Seem to be confused. (Santana: You seem to be confused) He belongs to me. (Santana: He belongs to me) The boy is mine Santana with New Directions Girls: You can't destroy this love I found, You're silly games I won't allow, The boy is mine without a doubt, You might as well throw in the towel. Mercedes: What makes you think that he wants you, When I'm the one who brought him to This special place that's in my heart, Cause he was my love right from the start. New Directions Girls: You need to give it up. (Santana: Give it up now) Had about enough (Mercedes: Had about enough) It's not hard to see (Santana: It's not hard to see) The boy is mine. (Mercedes: The boy is mine, oh) I'm sorry that you (Santana: I'm sorry that you) seem to be confused. (Mercedes: Seem to be confused, ooh) he belongs to me. (Santana: He belongs to me) The boy is mine. (Mercedes: No) You need to give it up (Mercedes: You need to give it up-up-up) Had about enough (Santana: About enough) It's not hard to see (Mercedes: It's not hard to see) The boy is mine (Santana: The boy is mine) I'm sorry that you (Mercedes: Mine, oh) Seem to be confused. (Santana: Seem to be confused) He belongs to me. (Mercedes: He belongs to me) The boy is mine. (Santana: The boy is mine-ine) You need to give it up. (Santana: Not yours) (Mercedes: But mine) Had about enough (Santana: Not yours) (Mercedes: But mine) It's not hard to see (Santana: Not yours) (Mercedes: But of mine-ine) The boy is mine. I'm sorry that you Seem to be confused He belongs to me Mercedes and Santana with New Directions Girls: The boy is mine! Trivia *This is Santana's first and only duet in Season One. Errors *During the song, there is a part where Santana's mouth is moving, but you can't hear her singing. Gallery 0143.glee_1.jpg-550x0.jpg Glee14-mercedes-santana-the-boy-is-mine.jpg glee-the-boy-is-mine.jpg picture-4 (1).png Tumblr_l22jdxXL8q1qa6cmko1_500.jpg Glee118(2).jpg TBIM.png 26 - The Boy Is Mine.avi thumbs -2010.07.03 16.20.40-.jpg The boy is mine.png Pucktana - The Boy is Mine.gif The-boy-is-mine2 288x216.jpg Picture-4TBIM.png Glee+Episode+18+7.jpg tbim.jpg tumblr_mduxjvaZVJ1ra5gbxo1_250.gif tumblr_mduxjvaZVJ1ra5gbxo2_250.gif tumblr_mduxjvaZVJ1ra5gbxo3_250.gif tumblr_mduxjvaZVJ1ra5gbxo4_250.gif tumblr_mduxjvaZVJ1ra5gbxo5_250.gif tumblr_mduxjvaZVJ1ra5gbxo6_250.gif tumblr_mduxjvaZVJ1ra5gbxo7_250.gif tumblr_mduxjvaZVJ1ra5gbxo8_250.gif Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season One Songs Category:Songs sung by Mercedes Jones Category:Songs sung by Santana Lopez Category:Songs sung by New Directions Girls Category:Glee: The Music, Love Songs Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season One Category:Glee Wiki Awards Winner